


Lucchetto immaginario

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoWaka, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: Lucchetto immaginario<br/>Contest: Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket}<br/>Challenge: 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto e 100 % prompt to write about them<br/>Prompt: Morso,  Labbra<br/>Fandom: Kuroko no basket<br/>Pairing: AoWaka</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucchetto immaginario

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Lucchetto immaginario  
> Contest: Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket}  
> Challenge: 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto e 100 % prompt to write about them  
> Prompt: Morso, Labbra  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: AoWaka

Era incapace di distogliere il proprio sguardo troppo attirato da quei muscoli che lo ammaliavano richiamando la sua bocca.Lo divorava con quei baci, con una gran voracità, come se quello fosse stato uno di quei deliziosi bentou preparati da Sakurai, troppo buoni per non essere assaggiati, ecco quel corpo suscitava in lui un effetto simile.Succhiava quella pelle, con una forza tale da lasciare quei marchi indelebili su quella pelle, dei segni che ne etichettavano la sua appartenenza. Nessun altro a parte lui avrebbe potuto toccarlo, era l'unico cui era concessa quella gustosa delizia.Era troppo ammaliato da quel ragazzo.A volte si chiedeva come potesse il corpo del senpai, essere così magnifico e sensuale, il più eccitante che avesse mai visto. Nessuno sarebbe potuto rimanere indifferente davanti a qualcosa di così piacevole e stuzzicante, tanto meno lui.Era certo che l'altro fosse sotto l'effetto di uno strano incantesimo che lo stregava attirandolo come una calamita richiamava a se il ferro. Lui non in grado di sfuggire a quel caldo maleficio.«Wakamatsu.» continuò a stimolarlo con quei costanti baci, sentiva il suo corpo fremere per le carezze che gli riservava la sua bocca, ma nonostante questo il suo senpai non emetteva suoni, né quei caldi e provocanti gemiti né il suo nome “Aomine”.In quegli istanti la sua voce assumeva venture estremamente suadenti capaci di inebriare completamente la sua mente. Ancora non poteva credere di adorare così tanto quei toni, erano talmente diversi da quando urlava il suo nome imprecando contro di lui. Era una differenza netta, così poco simili da fargli chiedere cosa provocasse un così forte cambiamento nel suo compagno di squadra.  
Le labbra di Wakamatsu in quel momento erano serrate, chiuse da un immaginario lucchetto, di cui l'inverosimile chiave era stata gettata via, in un luogo talmente distante che nessuno avrebbe potuto raggiunto. Chiunque si sarebbe arreso in quell'impossibile ricerca, chiunque che di nome non avesse fatto Aomine Daiki, quel ragazzo non avrebbe rinunciato ritrovando l'oggetto perduto e aprire quella seducente e provocate bocca.Non era il tipo da fermarsi davanti a un ostacolo, per lui non esisteva la sconfitta, era un membro della generazione dei miracoli, no? Avrebbe vinto qualsiasi sfida, anche far cadere ai propri piedi qualcuno come Wakamatsu, cosa che era già riuscito a fare molto tempo prima.«Fammi sentire la sua voce» Nessuno avrebbe potuto resistere a quei sussurri bollenti e sensuali, tanto meno quel biondo.Incominciò a stimolare il lobo di quel ragazzo con denti dandogli piccoli e provocanti morsi.Quello era il primo passo per ritrovare la chiave perduta.«Wakamatsu» Non avrebbe mai resistito a un tono eccitante e provocante come quello. «ti voglio»  
Non poteva credere che la voce di Aomine potesse avere un effetto così devastante sul suo organismo. Eppure era lì, in sua balia, incapace di resistere a un simile potere afrodisiaco, cui nessuno sarebbe potuto sfuggire.La sua lucidità ormai era andata e nella sua mente risuonava solo il suo nome pronunciato da quell'irritante ragazzo.Sapeva di dover far qualcosa, ma tutto il suo essere era ormai fuori gioco e quel crescente desiderio l'aveva paralizzato, era qualcosa di troppo eccitante.Quella situazione l'irritava, non poteva tollerare che invece di allenarsi e pensare al basket, adorava sprecare quelle energie per qualcosa per qualcosa di così poco produttivo, ma non poteva fare a meno di adorare quelle attenzioni.«Siamo a scuola!» Era un grande sforzo trattenere la sua voce in quei momenti, tanto meno mantenere un tono basso.L'irritazione che provava per Aomine mescolo a quel forte desiderio, era qualcosa di troppo pericoloso. Come avrebbe potuto far prendere il sopravvento sapendo di rischiare l’espulsione? Non voleva essere cacciato dalla squadra del Too. Aveva versato sangue per essa, ma il suo kouhai non sembrava aver mai capito quanto fosse importante per lui, bastava vedere quante volte aveva marinato gli allenamenti. Non era per niente serio e lo dimostrava anche tutte le volte che l'aveva coinvolto in quelle pratiche.Si sentiva uno sciocco a lasciarsi andare in quel modo, ma l'influenza che suscitava su di lui era così forte che tutte le sue buone ragioni svanivano frantumandosi in mille pezzi fra le sue calde e imponenti labbra.  
La chiave era fra le sue mani e stava lentamente rimuovendo il sigillo di che bloccava quella bocca. Si sentiva così orgoglioso, niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo, nemmeno Wakamatsu.Doveva solo tentarlo un altro po' e finalmente sarebbe caduto fra le sue braccia, come ogni volta.«Ti prego Wakamatsu.» Di fronte a un suono così sensuale, nessuno avrebbe potuto resistere, tanto meno quel biondo.Era l'ultimo passo, il lucchetto era lì, completamente aperto e lo gettò al vento in un luogo al quale nessuno avrebbe potuto recuperarlo.  
«Non pronunciare il mio nome in quel modo bastardo!»Non era in grado di credere che potesse emettere tono del genere, si sentì sprofondare nella voce di Aomine, era così profonda e penetrante da farlo perdere in quell'immensità.Fremeva, era più eccitato che mai e non sopportava che proprio quel bastardo lo facesse sentire n quel modo, ma amava allo stesso tempo quella sensazione, c'era un così forte contrasto dentro di lui, ma sapeva quale delle due parti avrebbe preso il sopravvento.Quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa che riusciva a controllarlo, si sentiva come una belva domata da un abile addestratore capace di piegarle al proprio volere e si sentiva quasi umiliato, ma non poteva fare a meno di lui, l'aveva addomesticato e ormai rinunciare ad Aomine gli sembrava la cosa più innaturale del mondo.«Aomine...» Non aveva più forze e trattenere la sua voce in quel momento era impossibile e non gli sfiorava più l'idea che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo, ormai era completamente andato. «A... Ao...mine.»Avvolse le sue spalle attorno al corpo di quel ragazzo, era qualcosa d’istintivo che non era in grado di controllare.  
Aomine non poteva resistere alla tentazione, doveva lambire quelle labbra con quella forma talmente provocante e seducente, finalmente era riuscito ad aprirle e voleva cogliere quell'occasione.Ogni volta entrambi erano catturati da quegli appassionanti baci, talmente ardenti che li infiammava facendo provare una sensazione di beatitudine che percorreva tutti i loro esseri e li inebriava completamente di un’estasi indescrivibile.  
Wakamatsu ormai era in completo gioco di quel kouhai, il desiderio che provava per quest'ultimo era così forte che reprimere quella tentazione, gli sembrava una sfida che mai avrebbe potuto vincere. Dentro di lui sapeva che non sarebbe mai potuto scappare dalla forte e inebriante presa di Aomine Daiki.


End file.
